


Love in Every Language

by simonsprettyface



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: It seems like Alec is addicted to his computer all at once. But that's normal, he has nothing to hide. Right?





	Love in Every Language

“What’re you doing?” Magnus asked as he walked into the room, slightly amused. There Alec was, laying on the bed with a laptop being propped up on his knees. “Watching porn?” he teased. 

“What? No!” Alec said, rolling his eyes. “I’m not doing anything.”

“No really, what are you doing?” he asked, trying to look at the screen just for Alec to close the computer. 

“Nothing. Normal stuff,” Alec said quickly, putting the computer aside. 

“I find that answer vague and unconvincing,” Magnus joked, climbing onto the bed next to him. “But fine. Keep your secrets. I’ll find out eventually. I always do,” he smirked, leaning in close to him. 

“I know you do,” Alec said back, sighing. He leaned in and kissed him softly, reaching up to cup his cheek with his hand. They just sat there for a moment, kissing, before finally pulling away. After dinner and a long, hot bath together, they got back into bed and went to sleep, the weirdness from earlier forgotten. 

That is, until it kept happening. 

It seemed like all at once, Alec was always on some sort of device. On his laptop, on his tablet, on his phone. Sure, before he was on them a bit. He is a young adult after all, on top of that he used his tablet for work. But it seemed like more and more he was glued to the screen. It was a little inconvenient at times, when Magnus would come home wanting to cuddle and there Alec was, on his computer once again. Usually with headphones on. 

“Earth to Alexander,” he said, looking down at him on the couch. Alec quickly closed the computer, looking up at him with a smile. 

“Oh, hey baby. How was your day?” he asked, standing up to kiss him. “Long day?”

And this is how it went every time. He’d get caught engrossed in something on the screen and would quickly hide it, looking a little embarrassed. It started to worry Magnus a bit, what could Alec possibly be hiding from him? He thought there was total honesty in their relationship, especially after all the problems they had with the Soul Sword. 

Magnus trusted him, sure, but he couldn’t help the thoughts that popped up in his mind. Did Alec suddenly have an addiction to porn? No, couldn’t be. They had a fantastic sex life, not to mention that he never looked like he was watching anything particularly _exciting_. So that couldn’t be it. Had Alec met someone online and was carrying on an online relationship with this person? He didn’t want to think about that, plus as much as he worried he knew Alec wasn’t the type to cheat. He wasn’t Camille. 

So Magnus just tried to ignore it. It wasn’t so bad anyways, it just seemed like Alec was more preoccupied lately. But that could be anything. For all he knew, he was doing something for work anyways. So things went well for a little while, until they went out for dinner at a fancy restaurant. It was supposed to be a nice romantic evening after a long week of Clave meetings and clients and missions. And it was. Up until Magnus looked over at Alec and once again, he was looking at his phone. 

“Okay, that’s it. Alexander, you’re really starting to piss me off. I’ve gotten used to you being glued to a screen at home, but we’re on a _date_ ,” he reminded.

“Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu,” Alec said softly, his mouth a little awkward around the words. 

That got Magnus’s attention instantly, looking over at him again in shock. “What did you just say?”

“I said it right, didn’t I?” Alec asked suddenly worried. “I… I’ve been learning Indonesian. That’s why I’ve been on the computer and my phone so much. I know it’s cheesy but I wanted to be able to tell you I love you in your native language. So uh, yeah. Aku cinta kamu,” he said, blushing slightly. 

Magnus was still in shock, his eyes filling with tears. “Fuck. I love you too,” he said, going over to his side of the table and kissing him without even thinking of where they were. “Let’s go home,” he whispered, holding his face. With the tension out of the air, everything was better. They were so happy, giggling and kissing the second they stepped out of the portal. And the only thing they could say for the rest of the night was how much they loved each other, in every language they knew.


End file.
